Vegas
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: Patty loves Dante, does he love her? Add a birthday, a strawberry sundae, general Patty-ness and a dash of smut (lemon) and this is what you get!
1. Chapter One: The Morning Before

_Thanks Fanfiction, like really- I LOVE having to re-upload my things because you've screwed up the format. No really- thanks._

Their Beginning: Part One.

It was Dante's 'birthday', that was what he claimed today was, anyway. He had told me, after sitting at his desk- feet perched on the lump of black cherry wood; that he was going upstairs. This was after, of course, he had lost three games of Black Jack to me.

I had gone out to the shops, after he went upstairs, to gather some supplies for Morison and Dante so they wouldn't starve and die. The isles of the store were almost bare as I picked up and put back multiple food items, the odd person stopping to turn and stare.

It was nothing out of the norm, after all I was gorgeous.

I was wearing a beautiful light pink dress adorned with ribbons and white flowers, which complemented my light skin tone. The light fabric hung off of one shoulder and plastered to my body, complimenting every curve and dip in my body.

White lace pumps replaced small, dainty feet which led to smooth legs. My hair was left natural, tight ringlets touching my back with the faintest of breeze. My milky white complexion was something that Dante would always, always complain about, commenting that I needed to get out more.

Rolling my eyes, I walked further down the isle- spotting strawberrys. Picking up a bunch, I spotted a blushing man on the other side of the isle; sneaking glances every now and then. Smirking to myself, I smiled elegantly before uttering a quiet:

"Hello."

I was a woman now, at twenty eight. A experienced woman, who went for younger men- much to Dante's hassle. He was the one who had to deal with the stalkers, the ex boyfriends and hell! Be a bodyguard at one stage.

He would always pout when I brought home a new man, he probably didn't like the thought of his 'little sister' getting a lover.

"Hi."

He answered without thinking, his entire face burning having been caught.

"What's your name?"

Smiling once again, I extruded more pheromones.

"J - john."

He stuttered, becoming more and more adorable.

"Patty, it is nice to meet you John."

Swiftly, his eyes filled with recognition and slight distaine. I cringed.

"You're Dante's maid, aren't you!"

Irritation quickly filled me and I could start to feel my eye twitch.

Sighing, I turned around quickly and walked away- feeling his eyes burning into my back. I walked to the ice cream isle and grabbed the nearest tub of vanilla and nearest tub of chocolate and walked to the check out. I quickly paid for my goods and grabbed my bags, seeing John walking up towards me. Right now, I didn't want to see him. I exited the store.

Not thinking, I ducked down an ally- hopeful he would stop following.

"Ahh, you've made it so much more easy for me Pat-ty. I must thank you..."

Irritation once again filled me as I heard the cute boys voice go warped.

"Can I not. Have. One. Day!"

Screeching I turned around, Aeron's tear falling out of my dress to glint in the daylight. Fear flashes in the idiotic demons eyes before being vanquished with a bright electric blue light that renders him to ash. Ash falls to the ground like dust before being swept away by a gentle breeze.

Growling slightly, I shift the bags in my hands and walk out of the ally. Walking in the direction of the Devil May Cry headquarters.

I just wanted to be hit on by a cute guy, who is younger than me and not have to deal with Fucking Demons All The Time! I want to be able to sit down in cleanliness, eat chocolate ice cream and watch romance on the t.v. Is that so much to ask?!

Pulling open the buildings large doors I walked over to the fridge and placed the food inside, grabbing the whipped cream and placing it on the table. The ice cream, was next to be unceremoniously tossed onto the cherry desk- as were the strawberrys and strawberry sauce. I walked over to the sink, very far off to the the right and grabbed a spoon as well as a Sunde dish. I threw ice cream, strawberry sauce, more ice cream, cream and strawberrys into the dish before shoving the spoon unceremoniously into it and making my way upstairs.

Knocking on the door, I heard a faint grumble before pushing it open and coming face to face with Dante. Momentarily surprised, I held up the desert, smiled and said:

"Happy birthday."

Slightly surprised, he took the desert, sniffed at it, before looking me in the eyes and placing it on his table next to the door. He chuckled slightly- deep husky voice running down the back of my spine. It sent each hair on my body on end as he opened his arms and beconed me in. Smirking faintly, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're getting old, old man."

Arms akin to tree trunks wrapped around my slight body, and I felt silky hair touch my neck as he rested his head on mine.

"Oh, am I now?"

I could feel his voice rumble through his chest as he spoke, and it genuinely was really sexy.

Suddenly, I felt him fall back causing me to let out a dignified squeak of terror. After he made contact with his bed, I sat up on him- hair messed up.

"Dante!"

He laughed, before tugging me back to his rock hard chest. Resigning myself to this fate, I relaxed on his chest- staring up at him. Whining, I said:

"Dante...let me gooooo..."

Wiggling my butt, I tried to move away but only felt his arms tighten.

Swiftly, my face filled with red when I realised that we were crotch to crotch, he had leant up and rested on his headboard so that he could watch me and his amused face was extremely close to mine.

"I'll show you old man.."

Sly amusement filled his being as his eyes bored into mine.

Slowly, his pelvis moved up so that he ground into mine.

*She panted, turning her head to the side as he rendered her legs useless. Her fingers grasped at the material of his shirt, turning white as she fought to keep light moans from spilling out of her mouth. Dante leaned down more, nipping and sucking at the mess that was in front of him.

He sat up, her entire body pitching back as he ground their privates together at a faster pace. She was panting, moaning, groaning as the tune of their bodies achieved a higher symphony than ever before. Dante pulled up the limp body in front of him as she wiggled her crotch just right and spiralled out of control. Her arms wrapped around his neck as wimper after wimper spilled out of her mouth, her privates tingling with delicious tenderness as he continued until he reached his own end. A deep growl rumbled through his chest as he finished, making Pattys' sensitized nub itch for more.

Leaning back, Patty tugged her dress over her head and onto the floor and looked up at Dante. His eyes blazed as he took in the milky white skin in front of him, his hands traced her body and memorised each dip and curve of her spine as he looked at her as if she was a platter to be eaten. Her bra was dark red, lace covering each cup, while her panties were of a similar fashion.

"Red is in, with today's fashion. "

Patty said, shrugging slightly and deep blush almost perminantly stained onto her cheeks.

Dante traced her neck with his chapped hand, caressing her chin before abruptly tugging it up and chastely kissing her as his other hand wrapped around her waist. She was tugged into his hard and unyielding body, her curves moulding to Dante's shape. His hand, once on her neck, drew upwards before curling in her hair as their kiss intensified and became hotter - wetter.

She sighed into his mouth, hands coming up to tangle into his hair. Before long, his tongue was in her mouth- reeking havoc on her senses. It wasn't a elegant kiss, it was fire. Passion, lust, love it was all of these things combined together in a pile of tongues, saliva and the heat of another person. His tongue would work its way to her teeth, eliciting a powerful moan.

Yet as their tongues battled for dominance, Patty could feel the irritation roll off of Dante in waves. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Dante sighed, stood and faced Patty.

She was sat on his bed, legs spread wide behind her as she sat on her thighs, face flushed in arousal, lips kissed raw and eye's filled with lust. Patty would be better known as a succubas. And, she, herself, was a very good kisser- and that pissed him off.

Clicking his tongue, he removed his waistcoat. His shirt went next, as did his boots and trousers. He was muscled, scarred and very attractive. Patty sat up on her knees and turned to face him fully, placing her hands on his body- she started kissing, sucking, marking wherever she could. She kissed down his body, reaching his boxers before looking up at Dante.

He smirked; stroking her head before tangling his hand gently in her hair. She dipped her tongue into his boxers for just a brief moment, before tugging the fabric down over his engorged member. He was big, Patty realised as she touched him and it jumped. She looked up, seeing his head was thrown back and his mouth was open. Seeing him so affected made her clit sing, so she licked the entire length of him. The heat of her tongue was heaven, the taste of Dante was sweet, the room was hot and each and every move each other made was awfully erotic.

Dante, fixing his fingers in her hair, let out a loud groan as all of his muscles tensed. Patty worked her mouth as she kissed, licked and sucked the hot member in front of her. Just as Dante was about to burst in her mouth, Patty leaned back onto the bed. Her cheeks, Dante was sure, were stained red. She unclipped her bra, letting her breasts roam free, while she removed her soaked panties. She was practically dripping. Slowly, Dante moved over Patty until they were face to face. He leaned on his elbows, toying with her hair with one hand.

"Patty?"

His voice was deep as he took in the succubas underneath him, pulling at her hair slightly. Her eyes were tightly sealed shut.

"Yep, just...y'know, about to lose my virginity. Kinda freaking out slightly, maybe."

One of her eyes opened to reveal glittering green, slightly mirthful. At his increduleous look, she huffed out a slight breath and said.

"I've only done oral and stuff."

Chuckling slightly, he ran his hands through her hair before kissing her lips chastely.

"We don't have to have sex, Pat. I love you even if we don't."

Her face went up in flames before she covered her face with her hands- peeking every now and then through her fingers.

"You suck."

His left eyebrow shot up.

"Why? Because I love you?"

His eyes suddenly filled with mirth.

"Or are you a sex freak and really, really want my d-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Shut up, old man."

Giggling, her legs wrapped around Dante's waist. He kissed up her neck swiftly as he stroked her leg. He just wanted to drown in everything that was Patty, her scent, her touch. Everything. Suddenly , though, he stopped.

"Pat, are you on birth control?" Biting her lip, she nodded, pulling him back to her neck- already covered in hot marks.

"Shut up and get on with it, Old Man."

His left eyebrow jumped up again before he smirked and leaned back on his knees. He placed his hot length at her entrance, before pausing.

"For that, Patty, I'm going to be really mean."

Slowly, very very slowly, he started to enter. The thickness was like no other, the feel was like no other. It was heaven, it was so big, so very very big as he moved forwards slowly. His hands wrapped around the limp woman's waist as she panted and moaned. He pulled her onto his engorged member until she was at the hilt, small tears of pleasure mixing with her sweat as she clawed at his chest. Dante grunted as her vice like grip cemented around him. She was so deliciously...tight.

"Dan. ..te.."

Her face was filled with pleasure as she reached up for him, pulling his stiff body onto her hot and sweaty one. His arms wrapped around her body, practically smothering her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dante sat up as she shifted her hips to a more pleasing point, her mouth falling open as she hit her g - spot over and over. The pleasure was almost painful.

"There...There, Dante there. Please. Please!"

Patty cried out, her hips working frantically to reach her release. Dante was keen to work harder, he grappled her hips and pulled them up and down, gyrating them, grinding them, knocking their clumsy limbs together as they both worked for their release.

"I love you! I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you!"

She sobbed as the pleasure grew too much and she spiralled out of control, buring his face in her breasts as she clamped down further on his member. Soon after her release, he slipped from sanity and orgasmed.

\- two hours later -

They laid in sweet silence.

Not saying anything, just curled into each others embrace. Dante, his head buried in Pattys breasts while all other limbs laid curled around Patty, laid awake. Patty, her limbs curled around Dante, laid asleep. Dante shifted slightly, pulling her warm body closer to his. It seemed his lover was comatose. Dante smirked slightly, amusement filling his being as he muttered quietly- just about to fall asleep,

"I'd like to see an old man do that, Pat


	2. Chapter Two: The Morning After

Summary: Thinking the intimate moment between them was just that, Patty tries to leave the Devil May Cry with as much dignity as she can- but will Dante let her?

Their Beginning: Part 2

I thundered down the stairs, holding onto the chipped wooden banister with a tight grip, blushing madly.

My naked feet hit the floor and I winced at the cold, I shouldn't have taken my shoes off when I came in. A breeze, faint and cold on places it never should be froze me solid. My underwear was lost, probably having been taken by sock goblins, and would probably never be found while my dress was torn (thanks Dante). Greasy, golden locks hung on my forehead and I longed for a hair band. Or a shower, I sniffed myself, yeah- definitely a shower. I cringed, itching my arm. God, I smelt like MacDonald's on a good day.

I yawned as I looked around, trying to find the things I'd brazenly thrown about when I'd walked in. I sighed, rubbing my face and looking for my watch. I looked up at the old, cherry red grandfather clock I'd gotten Dante four years ago, I'd told him it reminded me of him.

I smiled.

After that, I had to spend the day in the cupboard, hiding from Dante. Shaking my head, I removed the goofy smile from my face and actually looked at the clock. I needed to get a move on if I wanted to move without Dante noticing. It was... I looked at the clock again and tried to make my brain work, I blushed harder. 3am?! I'd been doing... that with him for that long?

I shook my head, just forget it. It was a one time thing- a great, incredible one time thing that you want to happen over and over...

NO.

STOP.

DAMN IT PATTY- YOU'RE NOT HELPING.

I grimaced, tomorrow was going to be so fucking awkward.

Sighing I went to leave, grabbing the bag that I'd left here before I went shopping. I bent down, picked the soft- cream bag from the floor and tossed it over my shoulder. Stopping suddenly, I looked around, viewing all of the amazing memories that we'd accumulated together throughout the years.

CREAK.

The sound of old floor boards moving grounded me, my breath stopped. Maybe, maybe he was just shifting in bed? There was no more noise for a good five minutes after so I put it down to him shifting in his sleep. However, I didn't notice the man on the stairs either.

Maybe if I disappeared for a few months he'd forget about it all.

Or, was that just wishful thinking?

Don't get me wrong. I adore Dante, he was- is- the only constant in my life while others fluttered away. I love him, I love him so much that I don't know what I'd do if he suddenly threw me away. I've seen him say I love you to one woman then move onto the next, who's to say that I'm any different? I've known the man since I was like, what, seven? Eight? It doesn't matter... all that matters is that I've known that delicious man long enough to know who's his type and who isn't. And honey, I'm not.

Tears welled up behind my eyes and I rubbed them furiously, telling myself I was stupid.

Just walk out the door, Patty. It would be so much easier for you, you wouldn't have to deal with the pain when he tosses you away. Just...move it!

Warm arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me back onto a hard chest. He smelt of leather, honey and something sultry. His hand wrapped around in my hair, pulling the locks into a tight fist. All hair was off of my neck, leaving it bare and eagerly awaiting his touch.

I felt his teeth before his lips, harsh, unforgiving as he marked me as his own. I moaned and my legs trembled before they gave out. He plundered my throat, forcing me to be taken as his own and I loved each and every second that passed by that made my core wetter and my nipples hard.

"Why did you leave my bed, Patty?" He asked, morning voice doing wonders to my liquid core.

"I-I thought you might want me gone b-by morning."

His hand that was still wrapped around my waist went upwards and cupped my heavy breast. The scent that surrounded us was heady, making my tongue tied and my mind muddled. He growled, rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger while biting harder. It took all I had to not roll my eyes back and cum.

"Why ever would I want that? I love seeing you in my clothes." He rolled his hips onto my clothed ass, causing my thighs to quiver at the languid motion.

"Especially when you're in my bed, covered in my scent." A quaking moan erupted in my throat as his hand danced lower, teasing my flesh with every pinch, stroke and tap.

"R-really?" His hand pushed into my underwear. I was a quivering mess, putting all my weight on him. He chuckled deep in the back of his throat, pulling me to the chair four feet away from us. He sat down first, placing me straddling on his lap.

"I'm starting to think you didn't believe me when I said I loved you." He pushed forth each word with a tap on my clit, I rode his hand, panting as the sensations rocked me and I started to cum. He pulled his hand away.

"You didn't say that you loved me."

I groaned as the feeling of loss filled me, I whined as I wiggled on his crotch- causing a sharp intake of breath to come from the sexy man below me. I felt powerful, invigorated. Sexy. He made me into a wonton whore, but god...did I adore that feeling.

"Pretty sure I did Pat." He groaned again as I shifted riding his dick through his pyjama pants.

*Third person*

She threw her head back, breasts dancing in Dantes face as she tried to bring herself to an orgasm. Squelching filled the air as she pressed her fingers into her vagina- stroking her clit as his dick bumped her hole over and over. More panting filled the air as Dante groaned once more, tossing his head back and unleashing a guttural curse.

"Fuck!" He sat up, caught Patty's hips in his hands and pulled her low into his crotch.

"God Patty. You don't realise how much I actually love you, do you?" Patty was too far gone, caught up in the delicious feelings coming from her clit. It was too good to good to be true.

Again, a quaking moan made its way into her throat. Her hips moved frantically to gain her release. Quickly, Dante pulled her dress off- but stopped dead when he saw she was completely naked.

"Fuck. Someone sure does like me up there." His voice was strangled, strange and made Patty's loins sing.

"Please, just screw me Dante. Please." Patty moaned, her entire body singing in appreciation.

"Okay then Pat, I will." He growled- voice guttural.

Their positions were soon reversed, her overly sensitised body laying on the couch while he laid above her. Smiling, he kissed her on the mouth and she could have sworn she saw stars. Her arms wrapped like vices around his neck as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He was in heaven, she smelt citrusy and tasted divine- but of course he already knew that. Sweet pants from the woman beneath him was akin to music as he kissed down her neck and marked her. He had always like taking things as his. And Patty would always be his.

He took his pants off unhurriedly, watching the small woman beneath him become frustrated.

"Dante...please!" He smirked, silver hair falling over one eye. He leaned down again, placed a loving kiss on her lips and pushed into her.

"Fuck..." They both groaned, wrapping limbs around each other.

"You're so deep. So..fucking...deep!" Dantes hand slapped her on the back of her thigh lightly.

"Don't swear." She looked at him incredulously, wrapping her legs around his waist before shaking her head at him.

"Like you're one to talk."

"Patty, I'm thirty-three I can swear if I want." Dead-pan, he looked at her as he slowed down.

"Now that's a lie."

"Eeh, what are you going to do about it." He sped up, pushing her thighs apart as he ravaged her. She let out a loud, guttural moan as he hit her g- spot.

"No blow jobs." Growling, her nails dug into his back.

"Really?" He hissed, touching her clit and he pounded into her. Her back bowed as pleasure streamed down her veins.

"Yeah, no blow jobs." She hissed, biting and marking his neck.

"Surprisingly enough, I can survive without blow jobs." He slowed, bending down once more to kiss her neck languidly. She laughed.

"How about...no sex?" His eyebrow shot up as he sat back up, pulling her legs around his waist again.

"Babe...what are we doing right now?"

"Talking." Patty giggled, sat up and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Just fuck me Dante, please."

"Your wish is my command."

His hips jutted backwards- pulling out of her completely before pushing his hot, hard cock back, bumping her clit before sliding into her hot, slick hole. He thrust again, again and again- taking her roughly. The way she liked it.

Then, the tightening was there again- building, doubling and pushing them over the edge. They were twisting their scents together- marking each other as their own as they fell into rapture, sweaty bodies twisted in an achingly sweet embrace. Their lips, stereotypically, fell into a hard lock as deep shudders came from each counter part as they recovered from their orgasms.

"Dante?" Patty whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" He sat up, pulled her onto his lap and let out a long suffering sigh.

"I've loved you, Patty. For so long that I can't even remember when I started. And from now on, you. Are. Mine." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss to the column of her throat.

"Fuck Dante...when did you become sweet." She groaned covering her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked.

"Around the time you put your mouth on my cock." He chuckled as Patty groaned in embarrassment, again.

"I love you too, by the way."

"Yeah. I got that babe." He smiled softly, then smirked.

"Oh no, what are you planning?" Patty said, watching him through squinted eyes.

"Oh. Nothing except we're going to Vegas."

Patty froze.

"What are you planning Dante?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Dante don't tease me you bastard."

He stood up, walked in front of her and crossed his arms. His slacks hung low on his hips as he smirked and his muscles rippled under her gaze. Sliver hair lounged over his smouldering grey eyes as he smirked, handsome pink lips red from kissing.

"Marry me?"


End file.
